Those Who Wander
by Reno of the Troika
Summary: Sasuke and feelings... they don't really go together. Sasunaru


Title: Those Who Wander  
Author: Cloudy Moonshine  
Rating: T  
Summary: Sasuke and feelings... they don't really go together. Sasunaru  
Dedicated to: The five people on my profile. Lazy that I am, I won't write their names... their fault for encouraging my laziness .

* * *

"Not all those who wander are lost"

J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

Sasuke found himself getting dressed to go out. He wasn't sure where exactly he was going to go in the cold weather. He had been excused from missions for two weeks, with only words filled with appreciation. Recently he had been given a life-threatening mission that he had accomplished, though not without injury. Afterwards all his friends had told him that he needed a holiday or the constant missions would take a toll on him.

So now here he was with plenty of time on his hands, none of which he wanted. All he wanted was those continuous missions, not time to think why he was avoiding his life and friends. So all he could do now was waste his time walking around. 

First he decided to walk to Team Seven's training grounds. It had been months since he had last visited the grounds, the source of where his good memories began. Revenge had become the second the though in his mind, the first being his team. The familiar three stumps reminded him of the first time they though of acting like a team. Afterwards it became the place they trained at, and they all became stronger: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. 

Then the years passed by. Team Seven grew up. Sakura became one of the most renowned medical ninja, next to Tsunade herself. Sasuke had become head of an elite Anbu squad, his mind and skills rising above all others. And Naruto…

Naruto succeeded. He had been telling everyone since he was little what honor he would receive, and he had been right all along. Rokudaime was his new title. He had finally gained the village's respect, again and again risking his life for them.

A lot had occurred since then. Naruto became a loving Hokage, just like Sandaime previously. He reformed the council, saying it was time for new minds to shape Konoha's future. His chief strategist was Nara Shikamaru. Sasuke and Hyuugas Hinata and Neji also became critical members. It was like things were actually going in the right direction.

Well until Sasuke's feeling got in the way. 

Sasuke liked to thing it was just hormones, and that they would pass. But when feelings like those had been reoccurring since age 15, it was a little hard to ignore them. 

So Sasuke finally though of a solution that he believed was the best answer: avoid the problem. As they say: out of sight, out of mind.

Now for two years he had been avoiding Naruto to the best of his abilities. He had fallen hard for his best friend. Incredibly hard. In fact it felt like he was still falling. Falling into those brilliant blue eyes. Though, of course, he tried to keep it to himself, but no one can hide from a genius. 

He shook his head out of his thoughts. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid thinking about.

Sasuke suddenly noticed he was at another familiar sight. The bridge. A common meeting place for Team Seven as well as the site where he realized the full array of his feelings. 

It had started off as a good day. Sakura had been making not attempts to ask him for a date. That was one great thing in itself. Kakashi wasn't two hours late (one hour was too much to ask from him). And Naruto was being his regular goofball self.

They had been walking to train when Naruto got the oh-so-brilliant idea to trip Sasuke. Only it didn't work out that way. To make a long story short, Sasuke was abruptly forced to realize an emotion that he had suppressed and long since forgotten since his family had died: love. It had always been an irrational emotion to him, and then he was forced to admit that he, Uchiha Sasuke, actually loved one Uzumaki Naruto. The horror… and yet, what a day to remember…

Sasuke grimaced. That day began the nightmare of his life. At some points he began to wonder which nightmare was worse: the nightmare or his new problem.

Sasuke left the bride and walked to the central part of the village for lunch. He wasn't really hungry, but that didn't mean to say that he wouldn't mind some food. He strolled along with purpose, looking for a certain place in particular.

There. Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

He had many memories there. It wasn't just a place for food but for talk and relaxation as well. But after that day on the bridge, he had started avoiding it like a plague. The only reason he was going there now was because he was positive Naruto wouldn't be there.

Eating the bowl of ramen brought plenty of flashbacks, one of his favorites was just talking to Naruto, none of there rivalry brought up. Definitely a long time ago.

He noticed a familiar group coming near the stand and decided this was a good time to leave. He shielded his face and walked past them. Only one person paused before continuing towards the stand. Stupid geniuses… 

He decided to walk around the village. Time had definitely been good to it. Now that everything had changed, it was rare to see anyone sad. The Rokudaime made it one of his chief priorities to know everyone after they acknowledged him as a person, not a demon.

By the time Sasuke noticed his surroundings, he was already at the mountain where to the faces of the Hokage's, previous and present, were carved. 

It wasn't a place he often visited. Moreso it was a place he visited when looking for Naruto. However he was hoping that this would be the time that Naruto wouldn't be there.

And, of course, he was wrong. There, standing tall, was his Naruto.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice sounded gruff. It had deepened considerably from the voice of a child. 

"Na—Hokage-sama." Almost saying Naruto's name had made his heart race.

"Why Sasuke?" Naruto asked. The question didn't seem to make sense, but Sasuke understood all the same. However he deemed the moment to be a good time to act ignorant. If he could, he would already be on the other side of the village.

"Why what?"

Naruto sighed. "Stop trying to avoid the issue, Sasuke. You've managed to do so for eight years, but I won't let it continue. So I will ask again. Why have you been avoiding me, Sasuke?"

"I have my reasons." Sasuke refused to back down.

"Is it because you don't consider us friends? You don't like me? I guess, then, it would make sense, but I don't believe those are anywhere close to your reasons."

"I don't hate you." 'Probably because I never could,' Sasuke thought.

"Why?"

Sasuke struggled. He could hear the pain in Naruto's voice. Was it worth telling and being shunned as long as Naruto wasn't in pain?

It was.

That much was decided, at least. However actually doing the deed was completely different.

"Things got … complicated," Sasuke gruffly admitted.

Naruto sighed once more. "Sasuke… if you really don't want to see me, tell me and you won't catch a hint of me ever again."

Sasuke felt his heart drop. That's what he had wanted… right! Somehow he knew it was wrong. "No, Naruto. It's not that. I lo--," Sasuke couldn't do it. He knew the words, but after living so many years alone… who he was… prevented him from saying words that others could say so freely.

However, for Naruto, it seemed to be enough.

"Stupid Teme," Naruto grumbled. "You avoid me for something as stupid as that."

Sasuke felt his hear break. So it wasn't reciprocated. He turned away from Naruto and began walking away. Except a certain someone wouldn't let him.

"Teme!" He felt two hands force him to turn back and suddenly realized the proximity of Naruto's face to his own. He looked into Naruto's eyes and saw… love and affection!

"Oh."

"Oh is right!" Naruto scowled. "You have forced me to live a long time to think about what you were feeling. Now you have to pay up!" Though his face displayed anger, his eyes were bright and mischevious. 

"Pay up…?" Confusion echoed in Sasuke's voice.

"Yup!" Naruto chirped, the scowl already melting off of his face. "I think a _date_ will do the trick."

Sasuke slowly smiled, seeing the direction Naruto was going in. "Fine. Where and when?"

"Ichiraku. Now." Naruto was grinning. Sasuke felt a similar expression on his own face. 

With a quick laugh and a somewhat awkward hugh, they began their trek to Ichiraku. 

Sasuke curiously asked, "Why haven't you tried to talk to me before, Dobe?"

Naruto laughed. "Somethimes it may have seemed that you were wandering in the wrong direction, but, teme, you were never lost. You knew what you wanted from the beginning."

Sasuke's eyes widened up in faint shock. "Naruto can be… smart?"

"Shut up, teme."

"Make me, dobe."

Sitting in front of a bowl of Ramen with his best friend/lover beside him, Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
